Tucking in a shirt has been a tradition with business casual, business, and formal attire. The shirt is generally tucked inside the pants to maintain the aforementioned attire; however, the shirt does not always remain in a tucked position due to physical activities of the wearer. People tend to use belts to keep the shirt in a tucked position but belts do not always maintain the shirt in a tucked position when the wearer engages in multiple physical activities. For example, the shirt usually becomes untucked when raising one's arms, getting up from a seated position, and lifting objects.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide an apparatus which can help keep shirts in a tucked position. More specifically, the present invention includes a second elastic band that is attached to a first elastic band of an underwear at three different locations thus providing openings for a shirt to be tucked in. The second elastic band is made of elastic material and holds the shirt in a tucked position when the second elastic band is in a compressed state around the wearer's waist. The present invention also provides optional friction band sets that are externally positioned on the first elastic band to help grip the shirt from the inside, providing another means to keep the shirt in a tucked position.